O Inicio de Uma Vida
by Grace Black
Summary: No pós Hogwarts, o mundo bruxo se reestrutura.A seção de Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas desenvolve um grande projeto.Porém Draco é o supervisor e não facilitará em nada a vida dos envolvidos no projeto.


******Título:** **O Inicio de Uma Vida**

******Autor:** Grace Black

******Categoria: ****Pós-Hog, Draco/Ginny - Draco/Hr - Draco - PO (Draco atirando para todos os lados) Humor com uma pitada de romance**

****

**Advertências**: Fic Presente de Amigo Secreto de Páscoa do forum Lumus Maximum para Mônica Black ( MO MARMELADA);

******Classificação:** PG-13

******Capítulos:** one-shote

******Completa**: [X] Yes [ ] No

******Resumo**: No pós Hogwarts, o mundo bruxo se reestrutura e segue adiante. No ministério a seção de Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas desenvolve um grande projeto. Porém Draco é o supervisor e não facilitará em nada a vida dos envolvidos no projeto. No dia da grande inauguração Malfoy terá dois encontros interessantes ....  


**

* * *

  
**

Introdução...

Cinco anos após o termino da Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort, o mundo bruxo se reorganizou e entrou novamente nos eixos. Todos tentaram da melhor forma possível tocar suas vidas adiante, mesmo com a dor das diversas perdas, a vida continuou.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy me estressa! – Hermione desabafou para sua colega de escritório enquanto jogava uma pasta cheia de documentos em cima de sua própria mesa.

A sala que ela dividia com a colega no Departamento de Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas era pequeno e parcamente mobiliado, com uma mesa para cada uma de frente para a outra e vários arquivos de madeira.

_Graças a Mérlim eu não tenho que lidar com ele diretamente. – Mônica Black respondeu á Hermione.

_Eu, sinceramente, não sei por que é que deixaram ele trabalhar aqui. Ainda mais no setor de Serviços Auxiliares ao Ministro da Magia. É um saco ter que reportar tudo o que fazemos na construção para ele. – Hermione disse indignada.

_Bom, a família dele era importante e puro-sangue não é? E apesar da guerra, eles conseguiram se manter depois dos julgamentos, e ele acabou conseguindo essa posição no ministério para recuperar o bom nome da família. Pelo menos é o que eu ouvi dizer por ai nos bastidores. Você sabe o quanto as fofocas rolam por aqui.

_É, eu sei. Ás vezes chego a pensar que o Ministério é pior que Hogwarts neste quesito.

_De qualquer forma, relaxa Mi, já estamos acabando mesmo. E este projeto é meu, eu deveria estar lidando com ele, mas como você se relaciona melhor com os chefes da Execução das Leis da Magia, foi você quem acabou cuidando de toda burocracia. Me desculpe. – A pequena Black disse.

_ Relaxe você Mônica, não agüento mais você me pedindo desculpas. Você realizou todo o projeto de construção, eu só fiz o meu dever com a burocracia. Além do que, a boa aceitação do F.A.L.E. e o trabalho com este seu projeto me elevou até o Departamento da Execução da Magia. O seu projeto me ajudou com a promoção. – Hermione disse com um sorriso realmente agradecida.

_É, eu estou tão feliz por você ter conseguido! Agora se depender de mim, não saio fácil dessa sessão. Pretendo apenas tentar ganhar o posto de Diretora, afinal o projeto é meu.

_E é um belo projeto Mony, fiquei realmente feliz de poder te ajudar com ele. E ficou tudo tão lindo e organizado! Mal posso esperar para podermos abrir ao publico, a comunidade bruxa da Grã- Bretanha precisava de um lugar assim. Além de se tornar um ótimo ponto turístico.

_Ah Mione, estou tão animada! Todos os feitiços de proteção funcionaram perfeitamente. Ninguém correrá nenhum risco. – Mônica disse batendo palmas de excitação. Ela também mal podia esperar. Desde criança aquele era um de seus grandes sonhos e agora ela estava realizando-o com o apoio ministerial.

O sábado dali a três dias, seria um grande dia para ela e para todos os envolvidos naquele projeto. Mais de um ano de luta, entre a realização do projeto no papel, e sua aceitação pelo alto escalão do ministério. A arrecadação de verba, a escolha do local perfeito, a construção, a defesa anti trouxas, feitiços especiais e super complexos de contenção e proteção, especialistas estrangeiros, estresse acumulado, relatórios, pesquisas, estudos e finalmente tudo pronto.

O Profeta Diário havia publicado uma grande matéria especial sobre o projeto, e toda a comunidade bruxa acreditou na seriedade e competência da equipe que estava realizando aquele grande feito.

Tudo seria perfeito.

No sábado, todos se preparavam para o grande dia. Mônica estava super ansiosa em seu apartamento, vestiu seu vestido preto de saia rodada, a meia calça preta e as botas de cano longo estilo de combate. Para dar uma cor ao visual, pegou um de seus colares coloridos artesanais. Deu mais uma olhada no grande espelho e aprovou a aparência. Sua franja estava lisa e posta de lado, e os cachos comportados caíam longos por suas costas. A parca maquiagem e o casaco de viagem completaram o visual e ela saiu. Tinha que chegar cedo ao local, afinal ela era uma das responsáveis pelo evento.

Quando Mônica chegou ao local, uma grande multidão já se encontrava no lugar esperando que os portões fossem abertos. Ela passou por todos com uma certa dificuldade, devido à sua pequena estatura, mas enfim chegou à entrada lateral do prédio e entrou.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, ia admirando o trabalho árduo de toda a equipe, que havia transformado seu grande sonho em realidade. Muitos aurores estavam dispostos pelo local, já que aquele provavelmente seria o dia que mais pessoas visitariam o local, pois era sua inauguração.

Ela enfim chegou ao local em que todos os responsáveis pelo projeto se reuniam. O ministro, seus secretários e o alto escalão do ministério. Todos os seus colegas do departamento de controle das criaturas mágicas, e os funcionários treinados que passariam a lidar com o dia a dia do local eram os mais ansiosos.

Hermione a encontrou assim que ela entrou na sala e juntas repassaram todas as ordens e preparativos aos seus subordinados.

Às dez da manhã em ponto os portões foram abertos, e todas as pessoas que aguardavam ansiosas do lado de fora puderam entrar e apreciar as magníficas visões que aquele parque proporcionaria. O ministro Kingsley e o chefe do Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas discursaram e reforçaram os avisos de funcionamento. A população aplaudiu e se dispersou para visitar todos os locais do enorme parque.

Estava aberto o Zoomágico de Londres.

O enorme parque fora construído nos arredores de Londres, próximo a um bairro onde a população bruxa era bastante significativa em meio aos trouxas. Os muros altos que rodeavam o local eram completamente protegidos magicamente, e qualquer trouxa que passasse por ali não veria ou escutaria nada. Aos olhos deles aquele seria apenas um local vazio e intransponível.

O Zoomágico de Londres contava com um grande prédio onde se encontrava o aquário gigante com seres mágicos aquáticos como Grindylows, Kappas e muitos outros, cobrindo todo o lado esquerdo e peixes exóticos comuns conhecidos pelos trouxas do lado direito.

Uma das idéias inovadoras do projeto era a interação do mundo mágico com o trouxa, assim os bruxos poderiam conhecer um pouco mais do mundo não mágico. E caso despertassem um maior interesse, pudessem procurar um Zôo trouxa e visitá-lo.

As sessões de cada animal continha uma imensa descrição com o nome e as propriedades de cada ser gravada em placas de latão e eram fortemente protegidas para que ninguém ultrapasse o limite e se machucasse.

No espaço livre, muitos outros animais eram encontrados de acordo com a classificação exigida pelo ministério. As maiores atrações eram aqueles mais perigosos. O parque contava com um Dragão, uma Quimera, uma Hidra, um Cérbero, e quase todos os animais descritos no livro Animais fantásticos e onde Habitam. Apenas aqueles que tinham consciência humana não estavam expostos ali, como Centauros, Sereianos, Lobisomes, entre outros.

Mônica Black, como a redatora do projeto foi bem clara em defender sua posição nos direitos dos animais. E embora criaturas com consciência humana fossem considerados animais mestiços por muitos bruxos, ela trabalhou muito com relação ás questões éticas e reformas nos costumes preconceituosos dos bruxos.

O objetivo daquele parque era o lazer das famílias bruxas, e a disponibilização do conhecimento de varias espécies que muitas vezes eram conhecidas apenas em livros por grande parte da população mágica. Os funcionários do parque foram especialmente treinados em Tratos das Criaturas mágicas, e se ela visse qualquer um deles maltratando qualquer animal, ele com certeza ganharia uma azaração seguida de demissão por justa causa.

Enquanto varias famílias passeavam pelo local, Mônica olhava tudo com extrema atenção para certificar-se que estava correndo tudo bem. Ao longe ela viu Ginny Weasley entrevistando o Ministro da Magia para o profeta diário. Hermione estava com ela supervisionando o andamento do parque.

As crianças riam e se divertiam. Os pais explicavam aos filhos as propriedades de cada ser mágico. Tudo corria super bem. E Mônica saboreava um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, pois era a transformação de um sonho em realidade.

O Zoomágico ficaria aberto à população de Terça à Domingo das 9 ás 17 horas. E naquele primeiro dia de inauguração, o horário de visitas chegava ao fim.

Ginny andava distraída pelas galerias procurando Mônica. Ela queria entrevistar a redatora daquele magnífico projeto, mas ela parecia evaporar cada vez que algum repórter chegava perto dela. Porém, por ser Ginny que iria entrevistar, ela tinha alguma esperança. Estudara na mesma época que Mônica em Hogwarts, e a conhecia relativamente bem, ainda mais por ela dividir o trabalho com Hermione. E como uma das grandes responsáveis pelo Zoomágico o Profeta ficaria feliz em ter algumas palavras dela publicada.

Mas ao virar uma curva do aquário, não foi bem Mônica Black que ela encontrou, e sim Draco Malfoy.

_Ora, ora Weasley. Ouvi dizer que você estava entrevistando os responsáveis pelo projeto. Esperou para me pegar sozinho é ? – Malfoy perguntou com sua característica voz arrastada dando dois passos para perto de Ginny, que havia estacado no lugar quando o viu ali.

_Não. – Ginny respondeu com tédio na voz. - Não quero entrevistar você e não quero pegar você sozinho Malfoy. Estou procurando outra pessoa. Agora se me der licença. – e se virou para sair, mas a voz de Malfoy a fez parar e se voltar para ele.

_Oh, qual é Wesley? Pensei que você fosse uma grande jogadora de quadribol. Sua situação financeira está assim tão deplorável para você ter que fazer bicos para o Profeta Diário?

_Como você consegue ser tão idiota? As pessoas não jogam quadribol para sempre Malfoy, Pretendo ficar neste ramo por mais um ou dois anos no máximo e depois seguir carreira jornalística e de preferência esportiva nas ligas de quadribol. – Ela respondeu já irritada pela petulância de Malfoy.

_Hum, é parece um bom plano de vida. Mas então, você está cobrindo a inauguração e eu não vi Rita Skeeter besourando por aqui. É um grande evento ministerial, porque enviaram uma simplória aspirante a jornalista?

_Você não enxerga nada ao seu redor mesmo não é? Você não ouviu sobre aquela Virose Draconiana que veio do leste europeu? Metade do Profeta Diário está doente, e Rita está de cama, proibida de trabalhar há umas duas semanas. Nós noticiamos isso. – Ginny disse cruzando os braços e o encarando como se ele fosse um completo idiota alienado.

_Não me olhe desse jeito Weasley, caso você não tenha reparado, fui eu que supervisionei toda esta construção. Então me desculpe se eu não tive tempo para ficar preocupado com os jornalistas do Profeta doentes com alguma estúpida virose.

_Oh, mas é claro. Suas ações são tão mais importantes que o resto do mundo mágico não é? Suas atitudes egocêntricas me brocham, sabia? – Ginny respondeu já cansada da presença do Malfoy na sua frente.

_ Serio? Me desculpe, mas você não me brocha nem um pouco, sabia? Se você quiser eu posso reverter a sua situação para você. – Draco disse dando mais um passo em direção a Ginny, enquanto esta dava dois passos para mais longe dele.

_Idiota, fique longe de mim. Você não queria uma entrevista? Então vamos lá, me conte a sua perspectiva sobre o Zoomágico de Londres. Como foi participar do projeto?

_Fugindo do assunto Weasley? – ele perguntou com um olhar sarcástico.

_Não, não sou mulher de fugir, Malfoy. Mas estou aqui a trabalho, e já que você queria uma entrevista... pode começar a falar, a pena de repetição rápida vou anotar tudo o que você disser.

_ O projeto do Zoomágico foi desenvolvido com competência e seriedade, afinal, eu fui um dos responsável pela construção e proteção do local, já que a equipe do Departamento de Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas foram completamente nulos neste quesito. E garantimos a toda a população a proteção contra os animais mais ferozes que estão expostos aqui. Temos especialistas cuidando de cada área com maestria. – Ele disse cheio de pompa.

_ O que você quis dizer com este ataque à sessão de regulamentação de criaturas mágicas,Malfoy? Eu sei que você perturbou a Hermione por séculos enquanto desenvolviam este projeto.

_Puf! Eu perturbei a Granger? Oh, faça-me o favor. Eu estava supervisionando, então é lógico que eu deveria lhe dizer todas as coisas erradas que o projeto no papel demonstravam e que não poderiam ser realizados na prática. E sobre o que é que você está falando? Ela reclamou de mim para você? Uma coisa eu posso te afirmar com certeza absoluta Weasley, a minha presença era demasiado magnífica demais para a Granger poder lidar com ela. E se você me permite a palavra, se ela ficava tão estressada depois das reuniões significa que ela talvez deveria ser melhor tratada por um homem que soubesse fazer o serviço direito. Por que eu não sei, o seu irmão ainda tem muito cara de bicha se é que você me entende.

_Você... é... um... completo... idiota... Malfoy – Ginny disse com dificuldade já vermelha de raiva. Como ele ousava? - Mas espera aí, você estava dando em cima da Hermione nas reuniões?

_Ué, não foi disso que ela reclamou para você? – ele perguntou um pouco confuso.

_NÃO ACREDITO! – Ginny estava de boca aberta encarando o Malfoy. Ate que aquela entrevista estava rendendo alguma coisa. Não que ela fosse publicar ou algo do tipo, ela ainda tinha amor ao seu irmão e ele surtaria se soubesse disso, mas ela com certeza faria algumas perguntinhas para a amiga quando a pegasse sozinha em casa.

_ Esqueça o que você acabou de escutar Weasley. Ei essa pena de repetição rápida ainda está escrevendo o que eu digo! Faça-a parar, e me dê esses pergaminhos. – ele disse tentando pegar o bloco de pergaminho de flutuava com a pena de repetição rápida perto da Ginny.

_Mas nem morta! É meu instrumento de trabalho e você não vai colocar fogo nisso. Tenho muito o que especular a Hermione agora. E isto é o registro da entrevista que você estava tão ansioso em dar. – Ginny respondeu resgatando o pergaminho e a pena, e pulando com eles para fora do alcance de Draco.

_ Oks, você parece ter ficado feliz com essa informação. Você também acha que o seu irmão é um bicha?

_Deixa de ser cretino Malfoy, meu irmão é muito homem. Eu só estou surpresa, que o grande preconceituoso Malfoy, tenha demonstrado algum interesse em uma nascida trouxa.

_E o que tem isso Wealey? Demonstrar interesse não é o mesmo que propor casamento. A Granger é... bem dotada... para não dizer uma palavra vulgar. Se ela não fugisse de mim, te garanto que teríamos uma ótima diversão. E me interessar pela Granger é o mesmo que me interessar por você. Com a diferença que você é puro sangue, apesar da má fama dos Weasley, além de ser muito mais bonita que a Granger.

_Você se acha o garanhão, não é ? – Ela já estava voltando a sua indignação anterior.

_Ora Weasley, vai me dizer que você nunca pensou no pedaço de mau caminho que eu sou? Ohh, estou vendo você corando, adorei essa reação. Posso imaginar muitas outras coisas que fariam corar. – ele se aproximou tentando pegar uma mexa do cabelo ruivo entre os dedos, mas Ginny se afastou mais um passo não permitindo o movimento de Malfoy.

_Você vai ficar só na imaginação Malfoy, porque nunca vai acontecer nada!

_Ora, sua mãe não lhe ensinou a nunca dizer nunca? É quase uma praga sabe, você jura um 'nunca' e a coisa acontece... – Malfoy tentou se aproximar enquanto dizia com voz sensual - Eu cuidaria muito bem de você Weasley. Me diz uma coisa, você ainda está com o testa rachada?

_Sim, ELA ESTÁ. Como vai você, Malfoy? – Harry Potter surgiu no corredor com olhos assassinos, os sobressaltando. Ginny estava mais vermelha do que nunca de vergonha. Conhecendo o noivo como conhecia, sabia que ele estivera ouvindo antes de mostrar sua presença. E ciumento como Harry era, podia esperar um interrogatório minucioso à noite sobre aquela bizarra conversa com o Malfoy.

Harry encarava Draco como seu inimigo mortal, enquanto Draco o olhava com naturalidade, como se dar em cima descaradamente em noivas alheias fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. O olhar assassino de Harry era capaz de paralisar qualquer um de medo, mas não fazia nenhum efeito em Draco Malfoy. Os dois tiveram sua cota de rixas escolares para o loiro aprender a não se perturbar com o olhar do moreno.

_Eu vou bem, Potter. Muito trabalho na sessão dos Aurores?

-O suficiente, e você Malfoy? – Harry perguntou tentando soar educado, enquanto passava o braço possessivo ao redor de Ginny.

_Com o Zôomágico terminado, acho que vou ter um período de férias agora.

_Que bom para você. Já acabou Ginny? Todos já foram embora, estava apenas te procurando para irmos também.

_Já, já acabei sim. Podemos ir. Acho que entrevistei pessoas o suficiente por hoje, vou mandar uma coruja para a Mônica, já que não consegui encontrá-la aqui. Vamos. – ela se virou e puxou Harry consigo para saírem dali.

_De nada pela entrevista Weasley. Estou à sua disposição, quando você quiser. - Malfoy ainda disse com uma voz provocativa.

Ginny lhe lançou um olhar assassino e não respondeu.

_O Malfoy realmente não tem amor a vida. Se eu pego ele de novo perto de você, vou surrá-lo.

Ginny ficou calada e continuou andando abraçada com o noivo. Sabia entender seus momentos de ira, e nada do que ela dissesse melhoraria o que ele devia ter escutado daquela "entrevista".

Ainda na galeria dos demônios aquáticos, Draco ria consigo mesmo. Conseguira deixar o Potter ameaçado e furioso. Já havia ganhado o dia. Dar em cima da Wealey se mostrou melhor do que da Granger. A morena apenas o ignorava, mas as vezes ele a pegava corando com algumas de suas frases.

Saiu daquela ala e foi andando em direção ao fundo do prédio para chegar ate a ala administrativa. Foi então que ele viu uma sombra em outra galeria.

Intrigado ele resolveu verificar, e viu o uma menina parada observando atentamente as tartarugas de fogo aladas.

_Ei, a parque já fechou você não pode ficar aqui. Por acaso está perdida?

A garota saiu de seu torpor e se virou para a voz que parecia estar falando com ela. Ela demorou um pouco para identificar quem era o homem loiro a sua frente, seus óculos estavam na bolsa, mas ela estava com preguiça de pegá-los. Era Draco Malfoy.

_Você não me escutou? Está perdida? - A garota parecia bem aérea ao fitá-lo.

_Não estou perdida e posso ficar aqui o quanto quiser. – ela disse por fim.

_Não, você não pode. – Ele voltou com a voz dura e autoritária.

_Posso sim, eu trabalho aqui. – ela disse olhando para cima para poder encará-lo nos olhos devido a sua altura.

_Como assim? Eu não sabia que o ministério estava contratando trabalho infantil agora.

_ O que exatamente você quer dizer com trabalho infantil? Eu tenho 22 anos! – ela voltou já revoltada.

_Mentira! Você tem 13 anos no máximo. – ele disse apontando para ela. Olhando com atenção a baixa estatura e o rosto bonitinho de menina pequena.

_Aff! Todo mundo me fala isso. Eu tenho 22 anos e trabalho para o Ministério! O projeto do Zôo é meu. – ela disse indignada.

_Ah! Lembrei de você agora, você estava na 1ª reunião. Eu jurava que você era uma criança, filha de algum dos magnatas do ministério que estava sem babá e o pai te levou para o trabalho. – Malfoy disse apontado para Mônica, com a boca aberta pela lembrança.

_Ridículo - Ela disse e saiu de perto dele pisando duro no chão.

_Ei, não precisa ficar brava. Eu não tenho culpa de você parecer uma criança. Como é o mesmo o seu nome? – ele perguntou interessado. Ela parecia bastante arredia, ia se divertir muito perturbando ela.

_Mônica Black. - Ela respondeu, virando as costas e voltando a ignorá-lo.

_Black? Pensei que os Blacks estavam extintos. – Ele disse confuso.

_Não estão. O Ramo Principal da Família não existe mais, se não me engano só há você agora, já que a Tonks morreu. Mas o Ramo Secundário da Família, composto pela segunda linhagem de acordo com o Código de Conduta Black ainda existe e é bastante numerosa. – ela respondeu com ar professoral.

_Espera, eu lembro da minha mãe me obrigar a ler este Código de Conduta Black. Com Segunda Linhagem, você quer dizer os bastardos da família reconhecidos pelo sobrenome mas que não são autorizados a entrar na arvore genealógica principal e no ramo das heranças certo?

_Certo, até que você é bem informado Malfoy.

_Claro, sou um nobre, tenho a obrigação de conhecer a historia da minha família.

_Hum. – ela respondeu sem o menor interesse, deixando Malfoy ainda mais intrigado.

Como aquele ser pequeno de aparência infantil podia demonstrar tanto desinteresse por ele. Ela o estava ignorando! Foi aí então, que o seu interesse foi despertado. Ele queria conhecer melhor aquela garota, pois tinha a impressão de que se divertiria muito com ela.

_Mas então Mony, o Zôo já fechou porque você não me acompanha ate um Café? Poderíamos discutir alguns pontos do seu projeto, já que você o fez mas eu só lidei com a Granger no desenrolar de seu desenvolvimento.

Mônica parou sua observação das Tartarugas Diamantinas e olhou para Malfoy de cima à baixo, o avaliando. O conjunto podia ser irresistível, mas o caráter... hum... era bem duvidoso. Bem, ela o preferia de boca fechada sem dúvida, e se ele estava disposto a discutir qualquer coisa só Zôo ela não estava. O dia havia sido perfeito apesar de cansativo, e nenhuma critica desagradável do Malfoy ao seu projeto iria estragar o seu dia.

_Vou declinar de seu convite. Vou para casa, já que você não me deixou admirar as tartarugas em paz. A propósito, quem te deu autorização para me dar um apelido? – ela perguntou cruzando novamente os braços e o encarando.

_O que? Não posso te dar um apelido, Mony soa tão bonitinho. Infantil, como sua aparência.

_Infantil, Malfoy, é o seu cérebro. Agora se me dá licença. – ela tentou sair do recinto deixando um atônito Malfoy para trás. Mas não conseguiu, ele se recuperou e a barrou, pegando-a pelo braço.

_Ei, me solta!

_ Petulante você, heim? Meu cargo é eu poderia te prejudicar se eu quisesse.

Mônica gargalhou com aquela afirmação.

_Tente se quiser. Não tenho medo de você, se tentar me atingir vou te atingir três vezes pior e você nem vai ver o que foi que te derrubou.

_Olha só, que língua afiada. Baixinha e barraqueira. – Ele disse a puxando ainda mais para perto umedecendo os lábios - Vou visitá-la na segunda feira, seu escritório deve ser junto com o da Granger não é?

_Isso não te interessa.

_Interessa sim. Interessa muito. – ele a soltou e ela saiu de perto dele ainda o encarando.

Mônica lhe virou as costas e saiu pisando duro, cheia de raiva. Se isso era o que Hermione enfrentava cada vez que tinha que se reportar ao Malfoy, ela não sabia como a amiga agüentou.

_Malfoy idiota. – ela ainda disse para si mesma, quando saiu no vento frio da noite e aparatou para seu apartamento.

_Fim ._

* * *

**NA**: Oks, vamos lá . Mônica vc não tem noção do quão difícil foi escrever isso, porque eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que te dar. Apesar de te conhecer e saber os seus gostos , eu não sabia mesmo. Queria fazer algo bem hot DG mas ai fiquei com medo do FRED ¬¬ aff., dele querer ver o seu presente, e se tivesse nc aiaiai ¬¬ aí eu brochei e não sabia o que fazer. Ai pensei em fazer uma serie de Drablles a partir de arts, mas não estava virando também. Então na sexta de madrugada, eu estava salvando umas artes pra ver se tinha alguma idéia, e estava surtando porque nada me vinha a mente quando pedi opinião para a Mestra Anis e ela disse que eu podia fazer algo com bichinhos. Só que a Ly estava on line, e quando a Ly está on line, eu não escrevo nada, fico conversando com ela e implorando spoiller do Black Destiny , ai eu perguntei pra ela o que eu dava para vc, ai ela disse pra mim te dar o Draco. Só que se eu fosse te dar o Draco eu ia pensar em algo quente de novo e a imagem Fred me brochou, pq eu tava com medo dele brigar com você. Ai ela me contou de uma fic que ela tinha lido no 3vassouras, super antiga, engraçadinha mas que podia ter sido melhor escrita em que a Ginny obriga o Draco a ir a um Zôo. E acabou que eu gostei da idéia, fui dormir e acordei no sábado a uma da tarde com o pensamento no " como assim trabalho infantil? Eu tenho 22 anos!!!" e foi ai que eu parti para a historia. Eu ia fazer toda uma descrição do Zôo e de todos os animaizinhos, mas era 4 da manha quando eu estava nessa parte, e eu estava com muita preguiça de ficar caçando no Animais fantásticos e onde habitam. Então Me perdoe meu amor.

E como sempre ELES TEM VIDA PROPRIA. Serio, eu começo a escrever uma coisa, e quando eu vejo já desandou totalmente. Era para ser mais Draco/Hermione e um pedacinho de DG, mas acabou sendo o contrario. A idéia é One-shot, mas como a Thá me perturbou pra mim te dar uma fic de Aniver Mony/Draco e Thá/Harry ... talvez eu parta dessa.

E mais uma coisa, Odiei esse final. Não estou feliz com ele Mesmo!

Mas enfim, não ficou lá essas coisas e vc merecia muito mais , então ao longo da semana, você vai ganhar mais algumas coisas. Eu queria fazer umas arts, mas vc me conhece na questão ultima hora.

AMEI ter saído com vc , e vc vai ganhar mais coisinhas. Oks

E agradeço de coração a Madrugada perdida da Anis que sempre me ajuda e da Ly Anne Black, créditos à Ly o Código de Conduta Black, este Código pertence a ela e as Fics de sua autoria da serie Black Destiny. Thá Amore vc vai aparecer na próxima prometo. A ly revisou para mim enquanto lia, amoree muito obrigada Bjus

Acho que é isso ai. Bjussss REVIEWS pleaseeeee ^^


End file.
